


Of Blue Jumpers and Christmas Dinners

by Mickibooo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Draco has to eat dinner with the Weasleys.<br/>He had expected a lot though not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Jumpers and Christmas Dinners

Harry looked at the man who stood in front of him.  
"Everything is going to be alright." he tried reassuring him, though Draco simply wouldn't have any of that.  
"I'll be eating Family Dinner with a bunch of Weasleys, one of them being your noisy ex girlfriend. Potter, I do think the chances of this going well are rather small."  
Harry sighed softly, his fingers gently slipping between his boyfriend's longer and more delicate ones.  
"Look Draco, we've been together for almost half a year now. The Weasleys are like a family to me, the only true family I've ever had, you know that."  
The Malfoy heir frowned and nodded, even regretting slightly that he had been this upset about the meet up.  
"It's just rather difficult, I suppose." he admitted then.  
Harry simply ran his thumb over the blond's knuckles, knowing that in the rare moments in which Draco showed him how vulnerable he truly was, he should not be talking.  
"I mean, I've picked on them, no, even bullied them for most of my life and now I'm supposed to have dinner with them as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world." he shook his head before continuing, his voice even shaking slightly, making Harry realize just how much this was actually affecting his boyfriend.  
"They hate me, Harry. They hate me and I don't think I can ever change that."  
Harry stayed silent for a few moments, before gently slipping his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer to his own body.  
"They don't hate you." he whispered softly. "Well, to be honest, Ginny might still do and Percy is a tat too conservative not to but the other's have forgiven you."  
His hand slid upwards to Draco's cheek, caressing his pale skin.  
"Molly and Arthur are absolutely excited to meet you, Charlie and Bill never really had any problems with the Malfoy family and I think George thought your attempts to bug me were rather hilarious. Even Ron has forgiven you after you and your mother helped us in the Battle of Hogwarts."  
Seeing the hope returning into those icy blue orbs which he loved more than anything, Harry leant up and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's lips.  
"Shall we then?" he asked afterwards, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile when Draco took his hand.  
The former Slytherin nodded, squeezing it tightly before throwing the floo powder into their chimney.  
"The Burrow." he said, loudly and clearly.Harry had been banned from using floo since he never managed getting to his destination on the first try.  
Draco usually would be the one taking them per floo whenever they went out together.  
Harry, alone, used apparation.  
In a matter of mere seconds, the two former enemies stood in a cozy looking room, which was held simple though and even Draco had to silently admit that to himself, held a certain charme and warmth.  
It wasn't long until Molly Weasley rushed out of the kitchen, so that she could practically engulf Harry in her embrace.Draco simply took a step back, wanting to let them have their privacy.  
When Molly pulled away from her basically adopted son, she smiled at the young man who had arrived alongside with him.  
"Well, it is nice to finally meet you without the whole fuss my husband and your father usually made, isn't it?" she asked, trying to lighten the situation a bit.When Draco only nodded, she gently took his hand into hers, pulling him in a much shorter hug than Harry's had been but it was a warm and motherly hug nonetheless.  
"Now, come on guys, I want you to get your jumpers before we start the meal."  
Draco looked at his boyfriend, his complexion filled with confusion.  
'Jumpers?' Draco mouthed at Harry who was smirking, seeming rather excited about the whole situation.  
'You'll see.' was the reply that the blond wizards received so instead of trying to figure out further details, he decided to, for once, let himself be surprised.  
When they had arrived in a small room which was filled with different things to knit, Molly Weasley, handed Harry a jumper.  
"There you go, dear. I thought that we all needed Christmas jumpers." she smiled brightly, to which Harry simply thanked her with a gentle and short embrace.Draco simply assumed that they were finished now, turning around in the belief that they were about to leave the chamber.  
Molly stopped him though, making Draco turn around once more.  
"Don't you want to try on your jumper?" she asked confused, a small frown painting her friendly face.  
"Do excuse me, Mrs. Weasley." Draco replied, trying not to show how touched and surprised he truly was.  
"I was not expecting to receive anything from you, especially not a handknit jumper. You truly didn't have to."  
Molly though shook her head, pressing the jumper into Draco's hands, which immediately curled around the soft material.  
The jumper was coloured in a beautiful dark blue which the man knew would bring out his eyes. Right in the middle, there was a huge, "D" painted in a white."Thank you, Molly.." Draco mumbled and seeing her eyes light up at the use of her first name, he thought that maybe.. Just maybe, he wouldn't have such a bad time with the Weasleys after all.


End file.
